Back When?
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: 6 friends are a assigned a history project, but what happenes when they get pulled back in time...to 1899! How will they find there way to the present or will they be stuck in the past.
1. Aint It a Fine Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! They belong to Disney. I own the plot and Chloe/Taps! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a dismal day on January 22nd. A group of friends sat in history class listening to their teacher as he drowned on about the rise of industries in he late 19th century. The girl's moods matched the weather perfectly.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Mr. McCay, the history teacher gathered his student's attention. "For homework tonight, due on Friday, in your groups that I will assign you must research a strike that happened in the late 19th century and early 20th century. No group an have the same strike. Group 1 up here." He pointed to the 6 desks in the front of the room. "Will be…Chloe, Rose, Tara, Ariel, and Maureen." McCay continued to announce the other groups. Chloe raced over to her friends.

"I'm so excited he picked us!" "Yes but what strike are we going to use?" asked Rose, fixing her hair.

"The Pullman Strike of 1894?" Maureen suggested. They sat in thought for a moment.

"Nah what about Newsies?" Tara remembered a movie Nicole, their senior friend, told her.

"Newsies?" Chloe bewildered asked. She pulled the desk closer to her friends.

"What's your choice?" Mr. McCay came around to ask the groups.

"Newsies" blurted Tara before anyone could disagree he walked to the next people. She whispered. "Trust me you'll like it." And smiled.

"What exactly is Newsies?" pestered Maureen. She needed to know these things in life! "I don't know. We'll ask Nicole next period." The others rolled their eyes and the bell rang.

Lunch Time! The girls chattily filed in the cafeteria. They sat in the usually spot, near the snack line at the front of the room.

"Hey Nicole! Gotta a question." Chloe asked when she returned with her pretzel and raspberry tea.

"What's on your mind?" she questioned.

"Tell me everything you know about Newsies!"

"No, no…wait until the others get back." Tara shushed Chloe."We're doing a report on it for history and everyone else needs to know." They waited another 5 minutes before everyone came back with their lunch.

"Ok, spill." Chloe told her Nicole.

"First off Newsies the movie is a musical based on the Newsie strike of 1899 in New York City. A bunch of orphans and runaways came together from all over the city to rise against Joseph Pulitzer and his newspaper. Supporters of the strike were not just newsboys but sweat shop kids and young ladies. They all played a big part in winning the strike. There you have it, the basic story of Newsies."

"Sounds interesting can I borrow the movie?" asked Ariel.

I've got a better idea." Nicole started. "Why don't you just come over my house and watch it." They all agreed.

At Nicole's house! She sat in her living room with her newsie out fit on!

"Awesome hat! I want one!" mentioned Maureen.

"6 bucks at target." She informed her. "So, are you guys ready to watch the movie?" 'Yeses' and 'Yeas' came from the girls.They all were scattered around the living room. Maureen and Chloe sat on the couch along with Rose. Ariel sat on the floor near the chair. Tara sat in the chair and Nicole pulled her beanbag to sit in the middle of everyone. The movie took about an hour or so, but the girls loved it!

"I want a newsie name!" shrieked Chloe when it was over.

"Same here!" called out Ariel.

"What could mine be?" Chloe pondered. She took a sip from her root beer.

"Definitely something to do with dance or band because that's your life." Commented Maureen. Who was also in the band with her but played clarinet.

"I could be Cadence or Taps. I like Taps, though."

"Taps it is. Welcome I'm Jittery." Nicole introduced herself."Once you figure out names I have to get you into the NML"

"What's the NML?" one of the girls asked.

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter! please Review!

CTB!

Taps


	2. Welcome to New York

Disclaimr: I dont own Newsies. The plot and Chloe/Taps belong to me. Nicole/Jittery owns herself as do Tara/Tease, Maureen/Fantasy, Ariel(soon to be)/Marsh, and Rose(soon to be)/Knots. Alrightie I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Air: Thanks and I'll try to update as often as I can!

Snicks: Thankyou andI'll try!

Trinket: Thank you so much! I'mglad you've enjoyed reading this. They is moreinfo from the movie here! Enjoy!

Cabby: Ha, ha I don't remember that story. You'll have to send it to me or something. I got my idea as I was sitting in my history class listening to him drown on about the stuff and everything he said I linked it back to Newsies!

Morgan: You wait has come to an end!

Fantasy: It would be awesome if we could do a history report in real life! Thanks for reading! Don't get mad atme ifdidn't how you got you're newsie name right. : (

Knots: I think you told me how you got your newsie name but I cannot recall :smacks head: so if you can tell me again I appriecate it! Yes, we girls have a lot to learn! Thanks for reading and review.

Artemis: Glad you love it! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"The NML is short for the Newsie Mailing List." Nicole explained. 

"How'd you get your name?" Tara asked. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well I like Skittery." She sighed. "And I wanted a synonym for it and Jittery was formed"

"Awesome, but Mush is so sexy! I love his abs!" this came from the formally know Chloe. The rest of the girls agreed.

"Ah! My favorite it has to be Jack! But what can my name be!" Rose huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. Then Tara poked Rose in the side a made her squeal. "Stop Tara! You're such a tease!"

"That's it! Tease will be my newsie name!" she came to the conclusion and poked Rose again.

"Geez will you stop!" Once is never enough, though. "I'm trying to consider a newsie name."

"Hmm, mine will be…Fantasy. You all know I love to daydream and read books." Suggested Maureen.

"Its suits you well!" Taps concluded. "Hey anyone want anything from the kitchen I'm grabbing another pop." Bunch of 'yes's' and 'grab me one's' were heard.

"Now that most of us figured out our newsie names can we start on the project?" asked Tease. They only had 4 days to gather all the information and present it.

"I've got something that might help yinz." Jittery raced up to her room. She rummaged through her nightstand until she found it. Then brought it back down stairs. "Here you go"

"What's that?" asked Taps. She was re-entering the room, her hand full of pop cans.

"That, my friends, is a diary of a Newsie." Awesome, people thought. "That diary dates back to 1899 and goes well into the 1920s. My grandmother gave it to me and told me that it's magical or something." The girls' faces lit up at the sound of that. "But nothing's happened so far. She could have been making it up." Fantasy opened the book. As she did the girls crowded around her to get a glimpse. It was old, tattered, and smelled of must. The writing was fading but you could still make it out.

"July 4, 1899, Happy Independence Day! You were given to me from my high school friend. Since I will no longer be attending school he told me that this would help keep myself straight. Don't ask me how often I'll write in you. This might be the only time. Tomorrow I start working. Working as a Newsie. Les and I are going out to the help the family because Pop got hurt in the factory. They fired him immediately. Sara's putting out the candle so I must say goodbye." She read the first entry.

"Maureen, I mean Fantasy," Taps started, "This is the diary of David Jacobs. Jack Kelly's right hand man!" They squealed.

"That's incredible." Ariel noted. "But I wonder what is the magic behind it." Then the girls flipped through the pages. He obviously wrote more, more than he intended because every page was full.

"Oh guys I was just thinking. What happens if the magic thing could takes us back in time"

"That would be amazing. Imagine the killer research we could come by!" added Tease.

"Who cares about the research, if we went back in time then that means, …" she sighed. "We can meet the boys." Rose pointed out. She took almost fainted at the thought of meeting Jack.

"Calm down, we need to figure out the what the magical thing is and if it is time travel." Taps told the girls. She was right. Technically they didn't know if there even was a thing magical in the book or if it was time travel.

"Hey guys look at this!" shrieked one of the girls. "It's the clipping from the movie!" Awesome! Ariel began to read it. She noticed her hands were slowing disappearing from the paper.

"Ah! Guys I think we found the magical part. Grab on to me!" All 5 did and Ariel continued reading. When she was done, she looked to discover that they were no longer in Jittery's living room and the paper was gone.

"Where are we?"

"Youse in New York City." The person behind them drawled with an accent. Scared them all half to death.

"Year?" another girl asked"

"1899." He replied and they gasped.

* * *

Well what did you think? Leave ya in suspense? Lemme know and review please!

CTB

Taps


	3. Sometime the Living is Sweet

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Newsies. The only thing I own is the plot and Taps. Knots owns herself, as do Tease, Marsh, Fantasy and Jittery. 

Artemis: Hey Artemis! I updated for you girly!

Trinket: Thank you so much for your help on Knots' name! I really appriecate it! I hope you like this chappie. Thaks for reviewin!

Alex: Thanks you for reviewing! I know this stories can be difficult but fun to do! I passed your compliment about the pape being original to my mom since she helped me think of the idea! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far! Hope you enjoy this one!

Knots: Thanks for the idea! I never thought Jittery's grandmother could be related to Davey. He might, he might not! Never know! lol Well thanks for reviewing and I like making cliff hangers out of my stories lol.

Fantasy: No worries bout not signing it, dont matter to me! Yay! I got your name right:jumps up and down: I completely understand with being busy. I'm juggling musical, dance team, jazz band, work, school and friends! But i'm trying to update once a week!

* * *

"I can't believe we are in 1899 and I'm still without a Newsie name! exclaimed Rose and Ariel agreed with her. The boy who stood behind them, wearing a cowboy hat and a red bandana that hung around his neck, began to speak.

"Where youse from?" he asked. Rose opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. "What's the mattah, you got knots in your stomach?" Then Fantasy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"That's your name! Knots!"

"We are from the Pittsburgh area." responded Taps with her accent. As she spoke, a boy with thick brown hair wearing a green shirt and black shorts approached the kid in the cowboy hat.

"Hey Jack who are they?" he askec curiously eying up the girls, especially Taps. She noticed this and proceeded to introduce herself.

"My name is Taps and you?" she extended her hand.

"Mush." and he confusingly shook her hand. The smile widened on her face. He looked exactly like Mush from the movie they watched earlier.

"I'm Jittery and this is Fantasy, Tease, Knots, and -"

"Marsh!" Ariel quickly thought.

"And Marsh." Jits gave her a confused looked but she knew she'd explain later. By now more boys had started to surround them.

"It's getting late, where did youse plan to sleep?" asked the cowboy looking kid.

"A lodging house?" stated Jittery unsure of the answer.

"Sure! Wes live in one. I'm postive Kloppmen wouln't mind a few extra people. Right guys." This came from Mush and most of the boys agreed with him.

"If he doesn't have any more room, my parents won't mind letting them spend a few nights with us." A curly brown haired boy suggested.

"That wont be necessary Davey." The Jack kid stated looking at Knots.

Jack led the girls to the lodging house. Kloppmen said he'd have enough room if some of the boys didnt mind doubling up. For girls, they would do just about anything. All of a sudden Jittery's stomach growled.

"Are youse goils hungry?" a short Italain asked.

"Yea all I ate was soe popcorn and pepsi"

"Hey Race, lets take em to Tibby's" suggested a guy with askew hair. He glanced at Jits and smiled.

"Great idea Skittery!" the Race kid exclaimed. His focus was on Tease.

"Wait a second!" screamed Tease. "Before we go any further, you need introduce yourselves to us."

"Wes don't gotta do nothing." a boy with blonde hair that hung in his face added.

"How do we know you guys are rapist!" exclaimed Marsh getting into the blonde's face.

"Whys would we be rapist? Wes newsies!" he defended his friends. The two just stared down each other.

"Alright, I'm Jack. That's Race the short one." a 'hey' was heard from him. "Crutchy, you know Mush, the kid with the glasses is Specs, Skittery is next to him and so is Snitch, This here is Davey and his brother Les. Also there is Bumletts, Jake, Boots, whos visiting Spot I think, Snipeshooter, Snoddy, Pie Eater, Swifty, and Blink are still selling papes. Dutchy is starin at your goil Marsh. Oh yea and Itey is too. Better?"

"Yea!" Tease exclaimed, not caring. "I'm starved. Let's go!" she told everyone.The girls, with a handful of guys, walked down the stairs and outside to the streets.

"Oh wow what a beautiful sunset!" notice Taps. She and Mush were walking close together and talking.

"It is beautiful." he commented.

"I'm cold." Knots told any one. She was just wearing a form fitted t-shirt with hip hugger jeans. She glanced to Jack.

"Well that's too bad." He stated unsure to put his arm around her. He liked Sara, Davey's sister but Knots seemed to be intriguing him. Marsh and Dutchy stilled were staring at each other by the time they reached the restuarant.

"Hey guys, how are we going to pay for this food?" Fantasy spoke up. The girls looked from one another and shrugged.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! or as my good friend once called it a...hangover! lol Will the girls have money? Or will they need to work as a newsie for a day? Hope you've liked please review!

CTB

Taps


	4. My Lovey Dovey

Disclaimer: I do not own Newies, sadly, they belong to Disney. I own the plot and Taps/Chloe. Knots/Rose owns herself along with Tease/Tara, Marsh/Arie, Fantasy/Maureen, and Jittery/Nicole. Hope you enjoy the issue.

Knots: Hey girlie! Yes the napkins worked and this time I got the idea in History class - go figure- and have been writing it sporadically there. Jack cannot make up his mind between you and Sara...that's all I'm saying you need to read this chapter! lol Hope you like it!

Trinket: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter and yes another cliffie...i like to use them. a lot! lol. I hope you like this chapter. And yes they are falling fast for these girls.

Myya: I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thats funny how i picked you to say that line! No worries we all have those days from time to time! lol well i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Well I'm sures wes can give youse some money if needed." Mush offered. Taps rummaged through her pockets until she found what she was looking for. 

"I've got a dollar!" she finally screaded.

"Where'd youse get that money?" Race asked curiously.

"Oh...uh...my pocket." The guys would kill to have an extra dollar everyday.

"Geez Taps, didya skip lunch or something." chuckled Fantasy.

"I had a to make up a test." she responded as Mush held the door open.

"Thanks." He smiled. She smiled and a squeal was heard.

"Mush!" a bubbly girl came up to him.

"Hey Kit Kat!" he hugged her. "This is Taps." And her sunken face was bright once again. "Taps, Kit Kat, shes a good friend of mine." Taps just smiled at her

"What's good to eat?" Jittery asked Skittery.

"A hot dog with everything on it." and he licked his lips. Jittery just smiled at him.

"Well that sounds good. Let's order!" she stated. She picked a seat near the window and sat down. Marsh, Tease, and Race joined them and along with a another girl. Her name was Taffee. Thats all that Tease heard from the converstation and something bout a strike.

Mush, Taps, Fantasy, Specs, and Dutchy sat at another booth. Fantasy overheard the other converstation. "So, you guys are in a strike?" she asked.

"Yep." Davey responded who pulled a chair at the head of the table. "Wanna support it?"

"Hey Davey can you shut up bout da strike for like and hoir?" Specs scolded him. "I wanna learn more bout da goils." His eyes looked directly into Fantasy's. It was like he was searching for her soul, freaky.

"Same here!" Protested Mush. He obviously liked Taps as well. But then Tease leaned over.

"Tell me everything the strike so far." A wide smile appeared on his face.

"At least someone appricetes it." he smugly stated and told everything up to the point were they are heading to Brooklyn the next day.

"You're going to see Spottie the Hottie!" Taps excited slipped. She wished she could take it back when she noticed the look on Mush's face. "Sorry, I heard it through the grapevine, never really saw him." she lied. And Mush gave a relieved look. Then waiter came around and took the orders. Taps wasn't really hungry so she didn't a thing. So, when the bill came around she paid for it. After all it was 92 cents for everyone.

"Are you sure?" the guys pestered her but she insisted on paying.

"Yes now stop pestering me before I change my mind." she smiled. Then Knots yawned. Which is contagious so Marsh, Taps, Davey, and Specsyawned before the group headed back to the lodging house.

"Ok who's sleepin where?" Jack asked.

"I got top bunk!" Taps squealed knowing, from the movie, full well that Mush had the top bunk.

"You can share with me. If you like." he asked her. She nodded. They climbed into bed and started to cuddle. In five minutes they were out like a light.

"Well I got the bottom." Marsh stated and looked in the direction of Dutchy.

"Youse aint getting my bed!" he shouted and layed down.

"Dutchy youse get out of that bed and act like a gentlemen befor Ise make you sleep on the fire escape." Jack screamed at him. Dutchy scrambled out of the bed and went to share a bed with Jake.

"Thanks." Marsh stated then hopped in to the warm bed. Jack then turned to Knots.

"You'se can have my bed. Its da top one right 'ere." She thanked him and he gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Her stomach just migrated more butterflies.

"Ise sleep on the bottom bunk but Ise sharing with Blink tonight. He's right above mine." Race explained to Tease. He kissed her goodnight as well and hoped into the top bunk.

"Thats my bunk up there." Skittery pointed and started to walk away.

"We can share if you want." Jittery asked. He didn't hesitate to jump in with her.

"It's just me and you. I don't know bout you but Ise not tired." he told Fantasy.

"Same here." was her reply.

"Want to go for a walk?" Specs asked.

"Uh..."

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN...do Specs and Fantasy go on a walk in the dark or...well you have to wait and see! lol Hope you liked this chapter...it was kinda fluffy but once in awhile you gave to get that muse out. please review!

CTB and STD

Taps


	5. If You're Still Counting Sheep

Disclaimer: I tired to own Newsies but it didn't succeed, Disney still owns them. The plot, Taps is mine! Knots, Tease, Marsh, Fantasy, and Jittery belong to themselves... Emjoy this short chapter!

Trinket: One of your questioned is answered in this chapter and the other will appear in later chapters! But Thank you for reviewing I appriecate it, enjoy! Love ya!

Brooklyn's Wolf: This idea just came to me randomly one day...like most things in my life. lol jk! but I hope you like this chappie!

Fantasy: yes a cliff hanger bout you! yay! Thanks for the reviews! Love ya

Knots: I only got one of your reviews. But the Spottie the Hottie is credited to my best friend Rhymes! It was her idea! Who knows Jack might give you more than a kiss on the cheek...thanks for all your reviews! Love ya!

* * *

"Uh...sure I'll come go on a walk with you. But where to?" Fantasy responded to Specs. They both weren't tired and he asked if she wanted to go for a walk.

"Really, I just need some air." he told her. Specs took her hand in his and led her to the fire escape. "Mind your head," as he helped her out the window. "So where exactly are you from?" asked Specs. Two were now climbing the stairs heading to the roof.

"Pittsburgh"

"And how did you get here"

"Pinky promise you won't laugh." she held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" he awkwardly shook her pinky. By now they reached the roof and the stars shone brightly. They sat on the ledge and she began to explain.

"When I say Pittsburgh, I mean Pittsburgh in the year 2005." He gave her a quizzical look. "My friends and I time traveled. We find this newspaper article, read it and the paper brought us here. Back to this moment in time. I think we need to find to that paper and get back home." Specs thought about what Fantasy told him.

"Which article was it?"

"Uh, it had a picture of the boys clumped together. Don't ask where it was taken cause I have no clue." she replied and then a chill ran through her body. Specs noticed.

"There is no pape like dat but are you cold?" she nodded and he moved closer. Still sitting on the ledge, they moved to be leaning against it and his hands wrapped around her body. They still were gazing at the stars.

In the morning, Taps woke to yelling and realized it was Kloppman was screaming to wake the Newsies. But her boy didn't move, infact he didn't flinch. She layed there with a satisfied smile upon his lips. She tried to get up but Mush was holding her very tightly.

"Mush let go of me!" she pounded on his chest; he bolted up. That worked! "Come on we need to get ready for the day." and hopped out of bed heading for the wash room.

"I aint ever sleepin wit you again." complained Race as he slowly mad his way down from the bunk. "Youse kick too much! "

"Well so do you!" Blink agrued back.

"Youse hoit more"

"Boys, boys, boys. Calm down I know an easy solution. Race, you can have you're bunk back and I'll share with someone." Tease told him. Race's cheeks were bright red. Girls weren't suppose to act proper. There attitudes, at times scared the boys.

"Ah" yawned Jittery. "I had a good sleep and dream."

"Whatcha dream about?" asked Skittery hoping it was of him.

"Oh nothing to worry about"

"Come boys! You're going to be late!" Kloppman screamed at them 10 minuetes later. Most of the newsies had left by then except for 5 and the girls.

"OK do we have everyone before we go exploring New York City?" Knots asked and counted. "I'm counting 10, why?" Then looked from one to the other and Taps knew it was.

"Where's Fantasy?"

* * *

Kinda of short but I'm running on 5 1/2 hours of sleep today and wanted to reward you guys with all the reviews I've recieved. Thank you so much! I love you guys. More to come soon! If I have time over the weekend! SUPER busy!

CTB Taps


	6. Sure Hope The Headlines Hot

Disclaimer: Disney still owns Newsies. I own the plat and Taps. Knots owns herself as does Tease Fantasy Jittery and Marsh! Enjoy this long chappie! ps thanks to Knots for the chapter name:mwah: 

Knots: Thanks for reviewing my loyal fan:bows to you: Last chapter was just short, sweet and the point! I think you'll like this one

Trinket: You'll have to read to find out if Fantasy slept on the roof and might I remind you that it is summer and it doesn't get that cold out just chilly so if she did sleep on the roof Specs would be able to keep her warm. Another loyal fan! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this long one!

Fantasy: Yes you guys on the roof, under the stars, cuddling...aww how cute! lol Thanks for reviewing loyal fan! Enjoy this one!

* * *

No one knew were Fantasy was hiding, if she even was. Then a random newsie pointed out that Specs was missing as well. 

"Race, Specs and Dutchy you check around the block and distribution center maybe they left early. Mush, youse and me will check the rest of the building including the roof." Jack started a search party. Then Knots tugged on his arm.

"What about us?"

"Youse girls will stay here just incase theys come back." He smiled then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"Good luck!" Taps called after Mush. He turned around and smiled at her before they left. The girls sat down on the floor in a circle. Most sat Indian style on their butts.

"We need to find that newspaper clipping." Marsh spoke.

"Why?"

"So we can get back to the future."

"Why do we want to get back to the future?" asked Knots. She enjoyed it here and loved being with Jack and in New York City. Tease, who was sitting next her, smacked her arm. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"How come you want to stay here?" Jittery asked.

"Let me guess, Jack." stated Taps, she pulled her brown hair in ponytail and off her neck. Knots blushed again.

"First things first is get Fantasy back. Next earn some money. Then find the pape and get home!" This came from Marsh. She wanted to get the priorities straight and make sure it didn't involve any guys. The girls started to chatter again until Fantasy popped her head through the window.

"Fantasy!" they all cried and rushed over to give her a hug. Mush, Jack, and Specs followed after.

"We were so worried." One said.

"Where did you go?" asked another.

"Specs and I couldn't sleep last night so we went on the roof for some fresh air. We started talking and looking at the stars. Needless to say it worked." Every laughed in relief for their friend.

"Hey whys don't get our lousy papes while they still got some?" asked Mush as he took Taps' hand.

"Yea besides we need to inform the others." This came from Jack who was standing near Knots. He turned to her and asked. "Are you ready?" she nodded and he slid his arm around her shoulders. They all proceeded to the streets in hopes of fetching Dutchy, Race and Skittery.

"Don't forget guys we need to gather information about the strike for our research paper." Tease reminded everyone. She tucked a loose stray hair behind her ears.

"Geez, what's with you and that damn research paper? And how do we know we are going to be able to get back to the future?" Fantasy asked. She didn't mean to offend Tease but she did. So, Tease wondered away from the group. Race followed.

"Ah don't worry bout what she said. I'll help ya wit your research pape. What's it on?" This made her smile.

"Fantasy why'd you hafta go and say that?" Taps pestered her friend. It wasn't nice.

"I'm sorry the words just flowed."

"Don't apologize to us go find Fantasy and tell her." Jittery more or less ordered. And Fantasy backed tracked to see were she went. When spotted her and Race were hugging.

"Hey Tease, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Forgive me please." Tease smiled at her friend and gave her hug to say she forgave.

"Come on lets head to get our lousy papes." Race stated and took Tease's hand who grabbed Fantasy's for the haul back to the group.

The fabuloustwelve made it to the distribution center 5mins later. They each paired to sell the morning edition. Mush and Taps went to sell around central park while Jack and Knots sold outside Tibby's. Specs and Fantasy walked up and down the stairs to all the apartment buildings. The industrial area belonged to Skittery and Jitter. And finally Dutchy and Marsh, who were starting to get along, sold right outside the center.

"Damn yellow journalist." Marsh noted as she read over the headline. 'Mayor caught in a sex scandal'

"What you'd say?" asked Dutchy.

"Of that's what these headline writers are. They are the yellow journalists of the yellow journalism. The headlines are of 'human interest.'" she explained. Then screamed out the head. By mid morning they sold all their papes, since it was a good headline. All of a sudden Marsh's tummy rumbled.

"Sorry. Not use to skipping breakfast." She blushed embarrassed of what happened.

"Well, hows bout I treat you to breakfast then. Since yous girls paid last night and all." Dutchy offered. He hoped she wouldn't decline. This is one girl he was interested and realized he didn't want to blow his chances again.

"Sure." Marsh's smile stretched from ear to ear. They linked arms and headed toward Tibby's. They were about to cross when someone yelled.

"Hey you there, Dutchy."

* * *

I hope this long chapter made up for the really short one! I've been super busy and not have been till late at night. But tonight they let us out early so I thought I'd update because i have the chapter done! yay for me! Wish me luck with musical and I'll update next week! Thanks for reviewing! Love you all. 

CTB and STD Taps


	7. Make Ends Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies and some the quotes I used from the movie belong to Disney! Knots owns herself as well as Tease, Marsh, Jittery and Fantasy. All I own is the plot and Taps. 

Knots: Woot! I finally updated! I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for stickin with me!

Trinket: Sry to hear about your musical but my turned out Great! We got standing O's all the 3 nights! yay! for us! Enjoy this chappie!

Fantasy: You signed in! A miracle! lol but yea I've be been busy haven't had a free weekend in a while. Like, it went Musical, Easter, Dance Team championships, Boston trip, and now the dance tonight and I work tomorrow, geez! well I home you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Wait a second." Knots stopped Jack. They were on their were in the middle of selling papes. Jack gave her a quizzical look.

"I thought yinz were on strike?"

"We are," he answered. Now Knots had the confused face.

"If you're in a strike you're not suppose to sell papes"

"Well we's only do it once a week and for food money. Besides its not Pulitzer or Hearst...Its Denton's"

"Who's Denton?" she asked even though she knew who he was from the movie.

"He's our newspaper writer...gets out ideas in da papes so other newsies can read it.

"Ever took a picture of all of yinz gathered in one place?" Jack shook his head no.

"Listen after we finish up, Davey Boots and I are going to visit Spot to ask him to join the strike. Do you want to come"

"Alright." she replied and headed over to Tibby's were they were going to meet up with the other guys.

Mush and Taps wondered around Central Park. It was beautiful day. The sun shone throughout the dark clouds but it looked like it was going to pour later.

"How long are ya stayin?" Mush asked her.

"Not too long. Why"

"Uh Ise don't know, Ise just feel like I have some sorta connection wit you. Do ya understand?" Mush to explain and blushed. She her head yes.

"I feel the exact same way." They hugged.

"Hey you there, Dutchy!" Skittery called out to him. Him and Jittery just finished their papes and needed a bite to eat."Wasn't that a good headline taday"

"Oh yea it was, it was." Dutchy replied. The four friends walked into Tibbys, sat down at a booth and ordered.

"Mmm a roastbeef sandwich sounds delicious." Marsh stated, reading the menu.

"Nah I want another hot-dog, just like yesterday." this came from Jittery as she smiled at Skittery. Just then Jack and Knots walked into the restaurant. They waved at their friends and sat alone away from them to 'talk'.

Fantasy and Specs just finished their last apartment building.

"Phew that was tiresome." stated Fantasy as she sat on the last step.

"Tell me about it." he replied with a smile. The moment seemed right so they kissed.

Dave, Jack, Boots and Knots headed toward Brooklyn. They were now walking across the famous Brooklyn Bridge.

"So is this Spot Conlons really dangerous." asked Dave.

"I spent a month there one night." replied Boots then him and Jack leaned of to scream over the side.

"Lemme try!" cooed Knots from behind. Of course he let her scream over the edge but held her waist so she wouldn't tumble over. The rest of the walk to Brooklyn, Jack held Knots' hand. Aww how sweet. They reached the dock and a newsie jumped out from the bay.

"Going somewhere Kelly?" he asked them. But Jack just brushed past on his way to Spot. He spotted alright. Perched high overlooking the bay.

"Well if it int Jack-be-nimble-Jack-be-quick." he spoke then jumped off his post.

"See you moved up in the world Spot. river view and everything." Jack retaliated. The boys then spit in their hands and shook on it. Knots cringed at the site of it. Dave explained the situation to the Brooklyn leader with his cane and sling shot at his side. He was the key to the strike and without him their wouldn't be a strike. After a long talk with Spot, the group headed back to Manhattan were they informed the rest of the Newsies the news.

"So, where's Spot an the addurs?" asked a boy.

* * *

My apologizes that it took so long! I've been really busy and I can't promise you the next time I'll update but I want to update at least once a week, thetas my goal. But I know I have the AP test to study for, then Finals and SATs...my life is hectic! But I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter! Ttys!

CTB and STD Taps!


	8. Let's Soak Em for Crutchy

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies, they belong to Disney. Knots owns herself, as does Fantasy, Jittery, Marsh and Tease. I own Taps and the plot. Enjoy!

Hawk Kelly - Thank you for the review and compliment. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Knots - ha ha you're a teeny bopper! lol i was going to write teeny bobber. lmao! I'm glad you liked last chapter and I know you will definately love this chapter!

Fantasy - wow I can't believe you said something was more important than Newsies! But i took the test last Friday and I think i did alright maybe a 3, i hope its a 3! Now its on to study for finals and SATs. Which I'll probably be taking again. lol Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

mistymixwolf - I'm glad you like Spot, he is a hottie! Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"They aint coming, Kid." Jack started to explain to Blink. "He thinks we don't got what it takes."

"Well may be we should ease off on the strike." suggested Skittery.

"Spot was right is it just a game to you guys?" stated Jack and just shook his head when he got no reply. Just then Knots pulled Jack aside.

"If it counts, I believe in you. I think you can win this fight." she whispered to him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She smiled at him and they leaned in for a kiss. Taps looked over.

"Aww" she stated to Mush. Then he dragged her to the nearest alley and they began to kiss.

"Geez everyone's find a guy to be with here." Marsh told Dutchy indirectly.

"Well can I be that guy for you?" he asked. That's sweet.

"Are you the same guy from yesterday?" She couldn't believe her ears when he said that.

"Yes I am and Ise sorry boit yesterday. Ise don't know how to act around attractive girls." Marsh was realizing he was getting more cute and sweeter by the minute.

"It's ok I don't really know how to act around guys either. So, we're even," and she grabbed his hand. He smiled wide at her and she did the same back.

"Hey Fantasy, wanna play a game?"

"Of what?" she replied to Specs.

"Jacks"

"Who's playing with Jack?" asked Knots. The boys just laughed and some of the girls who knew what jacks were joined in.

"Not him, Knots. The game." she blushed and rounded the back of the statue to hide from embarassment.

"Hey honey dont worry bout it." Then the circulation bell went off.

"Anybody hear dat?" screamed Jack as he reappeared. The gates opened and some scabs stood in front of them. Just staring at them.

"Alright, everyoneremain calm." comanded Davey and the girls gave him a weird look.

"Let's soak em for Crutchy!" And they all raced to the distrubition center. The newises opened the back door to reveal older man. They had chains, clubs, and sticks.

"Jack, its a trick!" screamed Race as he ran back to Tease.

"Youse goils get out of here." Jack ordered. But the girls planted their feet and were ready to fight. "I said beat it! This is no place for you goils!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I shall hopefully write more soon.12 more school days and I'll be a senior! Woot! Go me! If you ever want to chat im me either at _GoldPassion2 _or_JPLRockSmoiSocks. _Talk to ya soon!

CTB and STD

Taps


	9. I'm The King of New York

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies, they belong to Disney. Knots owns herself, as does Fantasy, Jittery, Marsh and Tease. I own Taps and the plot. Enjoy!

Jewell Case - Thanks for reading the first chapter, there are 8 more to go lol. But yea i play drums in real life so thats neat that you do too! And as soon as i saw the movie i wanted my own name as well!

Trinket- he he, its ok that you didnt review for the other one! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love you!

mistymixwolf - yes more enjoy!

Knots - I love you girl! You rock!Thanks for all your reviews! And you and Jack might get a little cozier in chapters to come.

Unquieme825136 - hun, if you read my notes you'd understand how busy my life is and i do UPDATE when i can.

* * *

Jack Kelly stood there with the girls surrounding him. He repeated.

"You goils need to leave! Get outta here!" But they just stood there.

"You scared Jackeyboi?" one of the older gentlemen asked before he threw a set of chains his direction.

"Jack be careful." Knots screamed. Then a guy behind Jack started to hold him with a club. Another guuy was about to punch him. All of a sudden, random Newsies popped up in between the buildings. Then Spot showed him self.

"Never Fear Brooklyn Is Here"

"Its Brooklyn!" called Mush. Most of the Brooklyn boys came off of the oof and started to fight the scabs right along the Manhattan Newsies. Some used there slingshots, others uesd their fists. Eventually Spot came down and opened the gate to let the rest of his boys in.

"This is so great!" exclaimed Taps and rushed to help Mush fight. She kicked a guy right in the crouch. Marsh raced to help Dutchy but she got slammed in the face with a club. She fell to the ground and Fantasy rushed to her aid.

"Marsh are you ok?" No response. "Dutchy! Help"

"What?" he didn't see Marsh fall. But now he looked at the ground and saw her lifeless body. "No! Marsh!" He avoided a punch and ran to her side.

Meanwhile Tease was helpin Race kick some guys butt. Litterally. Jittery was doin good untild someone kicked her in the stomach. Then a guy punched Skittery in the face. She just lost it. Jittery went bilistic on the guy. It was awesome. Finally the Brooklyn and the Manhattan Newsie pushed the scabs out the other door. Then Denton appeared with his camera. All the boys we jumping up and down. Excited that they beat them!

"Boys, freeze!" Denton screamed. "Freeze!" He snapped their picture. Tease nudged Taps arm. It was the picture they were searching for. It was the picture that they needed. It was the picture that would bring them home!

"How do we get it?" Taps asked. She was having a blonde moment.

"We wait until the pape tomorrow." Jittery spoke. Then Dutchy passed carring Marsh.  
"Marsh!" screamed the girls and followed Dutchy back to the lodging house. When they arrived, Kloppman got her a cool towel and layed her on Dutchy's bunk.

"What happened?" asked Tease.

"She got clubbed." Fantasy explained. With the help of the cool rag Marsh woke up. Kloppmen thought it was best to leave her to rest. But she inisted that Dutchy stay. The rest of the crew headed back outside to Central Park.

" I hope shes alright." Mush stated breaking the silence. They all agreed.

"Now what?"

"Well we've found the picture we need." Tease confessed.

"Does that mean you'll be leavin soon?" Mush looked at Taps with the saddest eyes. She started to wipe the tears that started to fall. They hugged and Mush led her away from the group.

"Jack," Knots started to say. But he just hushed her. She felt a firm grip on his hand and realized it belonged to him. Her feet started to move and she followed Jack. They didnt stop until a good mile later.

"Knots, I don't want you to leave. You're the best thing that has happened to me. Please stay with me."

* * *

Well that was chapter 9. Yay! I'm senior! woot! and FINALLY SATs are over and dont think i did to bad on the reading and the essay but i did horrible on the math. I suck in math. So that i'm out of school, i'll probably be working. That is actually were i wrote the story at! It was a slow day at work and the idea came to my mind! So probably the next one will come from work on a slow cuz thats the only time i have to write. lol Well i hope to update some!

lots of love and CTB

Taps


	10. High Times Hard Times

Disclaimer: I dont own Newsies, they belong to Disney. Knots owns herself, as does Fantasy, Jittery, Marsh and Tease. I own Taps and the plot. Enjoy!

Misty: Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to wait and see if they leave or not. Even I'm not sure if they are going to leave or stay. Lol, enjoy!

Cinnamon Spice: Aww don't cry. It's going to ok in the end. Why do you cry on all Green Day songs? I just jam. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Trinket: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really glad that you like it so far. But I don't kow what I'm going to have the girls do, stay or leave yet. They do need to get back and finish they're project. Hope you enjoy this one!

Knots: Hey gurl this for you cuz I know you always read this story and that you computer never lets you review but thanks for reading and enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Knots was stunned. She didnt want to leave Jack either. But she had no idea what to do. Then it hit her like a good headline.

"Jack why dont you come back with me?"

"Back with you? Ise don't know. Ise mean youse live in da future an all." She nodded.

"So you don't have to do all the activities I do, like school. We could get you a GED." she stated.

"What's that?" he asked, but Knots really didn't know how to explain it.

Mush and Taps were in the middle of a make out session when they heard a crash.

"What wasthat?" Taps asked. She ws still close to Mush. It was broad daylight, so no one could, well they could, but who would want to rob them in the daylight when other people would see? Then they saw the Delancy Brothers kicking some trash can lids around.

"Great." Mush whispered. "Hows bouts wes get outta here before wes get caught." Too late. Oscar and Morris spotted them.

"Well, well what have we here?" cooed Oscar. Taps was thinking of what to say to the gits. The only think that came to mind was a knock - knock joke.

"Knock-knock." she stated. Mush cocked an eyebrow and an utterly confused Oscar answered.

"Whos there?"

"Nunya"

"Nunya Who?"

"Nunya business." and she grabbed Mush's arm to race out of the alley. Once they reached a safe distance they started to laugh.

Back at the lodging house. Marsh was still sleeping with Dutchy crying by her side. To his sobs she was awoken.

"Dutchy whats wrong?" she asked meakly.

"Nuttin, jus dat this dis all my fault." he cried harder. Marsh had never seen a boy cry this hard before.

"Shh it's not your fault. It was an accident." She patted his head. "An youse gonna to leave me soon." he continued.

"I'm not leaving you yet." she started. "We haven't even found the picture yet." he shook his head yes.

"Yes youse have. Today. When youse were knocked out." She gave him a look, she really didn't know him well enough but why would he lie about something like this. She shrugged it and thought about her time with sweetest guy in world was almost up.

Tease was happy as a lark. They found the picture to bring them home. She had so many great idea's for the project. It would be a giant poster board and in one cornor it would read 'Life as a Newsie.' She is living one right now so can relate to it! Then another cornor have an article about the point of view of the leader. _I need to interview Jack,_ she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Race asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh about the project and how wonderful it will be. I am sure we'll get an A!" she beamed. Race was saddened. He really like this girl. It was going to hard to let her go back home.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing's wrong. Just happy for you." he lied.

"Aww your so sweet. I'm going to miss you." and she kissed him on the lips.

Fantasy and Specs were in thier own little world. Gazing in each others eyes by the bay. It was near sunset now. What a beautiful sunset it was. It was there last night together and they wanted to be in arms of the ones they loved. Fantasy turned to Specs, breaking the silence, kissed on the lips. This continued until the stars appeared in the sky.

Skittery and Jittery stood at the enterance of the park.

"I've got an idea." he took her hand and led her to the other side of the park.

"Oh a carnival! I love Kettle corn!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the lips.

"What's Kettle corn?"

"Its a kind of popcorn." He looked at her like what was popcorn. "Oh nevermind, something from the future." Skits just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well dis is the last night we have together and Ise want it to be special."

"Aww Skittery your're so sweet. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Hows bout don't leave." he suggested.

"No, I'm sorry I have to finish my senior year of high school then off to college."

"Youse must be real smart."

"Well, I guess you can say that." he looked to the ground.

"Ise will neva be to you're standards."

* * *

There ya have it another chapter of Back When!I hope you liked it! Anyways hows your summers been goin? Myne revolve around work, band, and sleep. lol And yet again I wrote this story at work on a slow day. Fun! chat soon!

CTB and STD

Taps


	11. Lousy With Stature

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. Knots owns herself as does Jittery Fantasy, Tease, and Marsh. I own the plot and Taps! Enjoy

Knots: Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to read this chapter to see if Knot's stays or Jack goes or neither.

River Jordan: Thanks for reviewing hun!

Hobbit1400: Thanks for the review! And I'd love to find a clipping too! And no I didn't go to Camp Redwing but 3 of my friends have, ones a counselor named Brandy/Gryffin, the other two are campers, Amanda and Kristan.

Cinnamon Spice: Aww well that's good you don't cry for all. Thanks for the review!

Newsiesfreak9er9er: Thanks for your review, you'll have to read to see what happens, Enjoy!

Mistymixwolf aka Perch: Your review is appreciated, so thanks! And enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The girls awoke to the sound of Kloppmen. Their wonderful evenings with their lovers now turned into the dread for morning, as they all knew what would happen. The girls would be traveling back the future – or could they stay a bit longer?

All of the newsies quickly and quietly headed for Tibby's. Denton was meeting them there with the paper. Nobody said anything until they entered the restaurant.

"Hey fellas! Big time."

"Hey, hey." Some of the newsies greeted Denton. They were the ones excited about the picture but not Jack and the select few, until Denton placed the picture in front of him.

"Hey you can't see me!" exclaimed Taps trying to make the moment more amusing. Everyone looked at her. "What? I was right behind Bumletts."

"Well you can't see me either. Cause after I pushed Dutchy in the picture I went to stand by Specs but I guess I was too late." Fantasy stated then frowned.

"Aww man if only the picture went down a tad further you could've seen my lifeless body." Marsh pointed out. The girls laughed. Then the other newsies started to crowd around them.

"Whatcha got dere Jack?"

"Them woids day all about us?" Boots asked.

"Hey look at ya Jack, you look like a general." Mush commented as he rubbed his fingers on Jack's face on the pape.

"Would you get your finger off my face." Meanwhile Spot, in the background was chirping, "Where's me picture? Where's me picture?" Then it changed to.

"Well where does it say my name? Where's my name?" Jack turned to him and said.

"Would you quit thinking about yourself." Knots shook her head and rolled her eyes at the comment.

"You got us on the front page." David stated, in awe, to Denton.

"You got yourselves on the front page, I just gotta make sure you stay there."

"So what you get your picture so what does that get you?" Skittery asked, not amused.

"What are you talking about huh?"

"Shut up you've been in a bad mood all day." Gee we wonder why he's been in a bad mood all day. His girl is leaving the second they touch the pape. But yet he denies it. Jittery just shook her head behind him.

"I ain't been in a bad mood."

"Hey glum and dumb. What's the matter with you?" Race pushed him in the face making him fall back and tag Mush. "You're in the papes you're famous. Your famous you git anything you want." He slaps the table. "Dat's what so great about New York." Yea the other Newsies agreed. Just then Race grabbed the pape and stood on the nearest table, which was Marsh and Dutchy's. "Look at me I'm the King of New York!" he screamed then did a little tap number. Tease giggled and jumped off the table to give her a kiss.

"Let's have some ideas." Jack stated.

"We got to show people where we stand." Suggested Dave. They were all crowded around one table.

"Yea we got to stay in the papes."

"My paper is the only one printing any strike news so far." Denton informed the boys.

"So we should do something so big that the other paper will feel stupid if they try to ignore us." Jack told the group and most agreed. "Like a rally, a newsie rally from all the kids over New York. We'll make it the biggest, loudest, nosiest blowout this towns ever seen." Just then the waiter came set about 20 or so glasses of pop for the boys. Each one grabbed one or passed it to the people behind them.

"We'll send a message to the big boys." Said Dave

"I'll send them a message. Yeah!" Race passed two back, one for Tease and the other for Mush, he forgot about Blink.

"There's a lot of who ain't going away. We'll fight until doomsday if it means we get a fair shake."

"I'll fight to that!" screamed a boy.

"Hey, you guys, to our man Denton." Looks like Race forgot to give Blink a glass so he shares with Mush.

"To our man Denton!" Everyone chimed in.

"Won't you please stay and help with the rally?" Mush asked Taps after the newsies started to break away from the restaurant.

"Well…"

"Youse found the pape, just hold off on reading it to go back." She looked to the other girls who were near. They didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"I'd say yes but it's not my call. Girls?"

"NO!" this came from Tease. "As much as I would love to stay help, we can't."

"And why not?" Race asked.

"The project-"

"FORGET about da project for a minute to have fun with the rally, please. I really like you and want to share this moment with you." He confessed.

"Aww." The girls cooed.

"Hmm…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, basically had to use the movie for reference, even though I did know most off my heart lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed!

CTB and STD

Taps


End file.
